


Spite

by Triple_Deluxe



Category: One Piece
Genre: Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_Deluxe/pseuds/Triple_Deluxe
Summary: 'He was the only one left. The last surviving living thing on earth. "I miss them…" The boy whimpered softly through his tears of loneliness.'An archive of an old story I made 3 years ago bar a few grammatical checkups.
Kudos: 4





	Spite

Dead. Everything was dead.

Buildings were toppled, cars ripped in half, road cracked like crackers from the one snap that destroyed almost everything. The sky lit a painful yellow, clouds grey with no feeling, and smoke rose like steam from a boiling shower.

The young boy walked through what was once a beautiful city. Revving vehicles, bright, shiny buildings that were, believe the future or not, rather ecofriendly, and the people…the people of the city were always friendly, helpful to anyone. It was a place one could call a true haven. A living utopia.

The young boy was from a rather interesting family. His mother disappeared after birth, his father joined the army, and his grandfather was a part of the FBI. He didn't like to talk about him that much; too forceful with his love. He had been cared for by a friend of his father, of whom he had left in her hands. She was a kind, sweet young woman, always there to help the young boy since he was a toddler. She also had a friend, a few years older than she was who was pretty much the boy's childhood hero and fatherly figure.

He had also made quite a few friends over time too. He was pretty much their leader, all five of them by each other's side forever in a day, always ready to face anything that came by. 'Twas a great life the boy had, and he couldn't have asked for anything more.

However, Mother Nature wasn't so kind.

A huge uproar had happened, and all hell broke loose. Everyone was panicking and running everywhere amuck. Some even died from being trampled over, the odour killing off whatever joy remained in the air. Nobody was safe from the Earth tearing itself apart.

The young boy had no fear. He was not scared of his own life, but the safety of those he cared solemnly for. However, whenever he tried to find them, he got pushed back by the swarm of people, trapped in the euphoria of darkness.

He could do nothing. The young boy could do nothing…He couldn't save his friends, he couldn't save his family figures, he couldn't even move from every other human in panic. All because fate wanted to spite his life.

Now here he lies, walking aimlessly with bruises and scars from the apocalyptic atmosphere. He couldn't feel anything. Not in the air, not in the ground, not even his own body reacted to anything. No pain, no trust, no hope…

No emotion…other than the anger and sadness he was forced.

On his head was a small hat made of bright straw. His fatherly figure gave it to him two days ago, one before the hellfire. It was a gift. It was his treasure. It was the only bit of humanity he had left. He had almost lost it through the blazing riot of citizens. He gripped it tightly on both ends, bringing it down as tears escaped his eyes and flowed down like a river of emptiness, just as the still air sounded like death's song.

He was the only one left. The last surviving living thing on earth.

"I miss them…" The boy whimpered softly through his tears of loneliness.

His heart shook harder than that Megaquake ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's a tale to tell. Once upon a time, I had an older account after being inspired by a writer who'd made a crossover between a show and a game in my childhood, all of which shall remain anonymous. I'd also written a couple of stories, including an old crossover between One Piece and Fairy Tail before the latter killed itself with its final arc. Damn...the series as a whole had so much potential...
> 
> This was one of those stories. Specifically, I once had to write a story during year 9 about a natural disaster, of which I had started reading One Piece at the time. I managed to write this down before copying it from paper to file over 3 years ago. I wanted to archive this one specifically because it reminds me of how I once wrote and how I've (slightly) improved since then since I have also changed a shitton since then. I also like it far more than the others I spat out, honestly.


End file.
